Liar
by X-OXCYBERS
Summary: ( UPDATE! CHAP 2! ) Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau sudah di ingkari janjimu dengan orang yang tulus hati padamu? -Halifan- WARNING! Shonen-ai, Brother Complex.
1. Chapter 1

"Kak Hali… Gempa boleh tidur bareng kakak?" Tanya Gempa.

"Eh? Boleh sini." Halilintar mengizinkan adiknya untuk tidur bersamanya.

 _ **Ceklek!**_

"Kak Ha-" Taufan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung terdiam melihat pemandangan yang mengeneskan baginya. Posisi Gempa dan Halilintar berpelukkan sembari tertidur, itu yang mengeneskan.

 _ **Ceklek!**_

 _ **Blam!**_

Taufan segera menuju ruang tamu dengan perasaan kesal bercampur sedihnya.

"Hiks, Hiks, Hiks." Lalu menangis di sofa ruang tamu.

Karena terlalu lelah menangis Taufan tidur di sana.

 _ **Paginya…**_

"Eh?" Halilintar kaget melihat adiknya yang tidur di sofa ini.

'Pantas saja di kamar tidak ada Taufan…' Batin Halilintar di dalam hati sembari tersenyum kecil.

Halilintar mendekati adiknya lalu mengusap puncak kepalanya pelan masih dengan senyumannya.

Lalu membelalakkan matanya dan senyumannya runtuh seketika melihat jejak air mata di kedua pipi sang adik.

"Taufan, Taufan." Halilintar membangunkan Taufan sembari menguncangkan tubuh mungil Taufan.

Taufan bangun dari tidurnya, lalu melihat siapa yang baru saja membangunkannya, lalu menamparnya agak keras.

 _ **Plak!**_

"Aduh! Apa – apaan sih, Taufan! Bangun – bangun langsung nampar orang saja!"

"Kakak yang apa – apaan!" Bentak Taufan.

"Memang apa salahku, Hah?!" Tanya Halilintar kesal.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri! Pengingkar janji!" Taufan mendorong kakaknya yang ada di atasnya sampai terjatuh. Lalu meneteskan air matanya lagi, dan hal itu di lihat oleh Halilintar yang masih memegangi pipinya yang barusan di tampar.

'Kenapa dia? Apa maksudnya pengingkar janji? Kenapa dia malah tau – tau menamparku? Kenapa dia marah? Kenapa dia nangis? Apa aku salah? Aku tidak melakukan apapun tadi malam padanya. Tadi malam dia juga senang – senang saja. Kenapa tiba – tiba sikapnya berubah drastis? Sepertinya dia terkena pengaruh ramuan emosimnya Adu du… Aku harus menemuinya!'

Halilintar mengambil topi dan rompinya, lalu memakainya di jalan menuju Markas Kotak Adu du.

 _ **Brak!**_

"Dimana kau Adu du?! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap adikku?! Jawab?!" Ucapnya sembari menyodorkan Pedang Halilintarnya di depan wajah hijau si alien tersebut.

"Aku tak apakan Taufan! Sungguh!" Jawab Adu du dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat karna ketakutan.

"Lalu kenapa sikap Taufan berubah drastis, Hah?!" Tanya Halilintar keras.

"Aku tak apakan Taufan! Sungguh! Aku jujur!".

'Aneh…' Batin Halilintar.

Halilintar kembali ke rumahnya, ia masih memikirkan kenapa Taufan seperti itu.

Saat Halilintar sudah berada di rumah, ia tak melihat ada Taufan.

"Gempa! Dimana Taufan?" Tanya Halilintar pada Gempa yang sedang menyapu.

"Tadi Kak Taufan keluar, katanya mau ketemu Fang." Jawab Gempa.

"Dimana?".

"Taman.".

Halilintar segera pergi ke tempat Taufan berada, tanpa pamit dengan Gempa.

"Taufan! Dimana kau?!" Tanya Halilintar sembari berteriak.

"Eh?".

"Taufan! Ayo kita pulang!" Halilintar menggenggam tangan Taufan erat – erat setelah menemukan Taufan.

"Tidak!" Bentak Taufan sembari menepis tangannya yang di genggam Halilintar.

"Kenapa?!" Tanya Halilintar kasar.

"Biarkan aku bersama Fang! Aku sedang tidak mau dengan Kakak!" Bentak Taufan lagi.

"Kenapa?! Apa salahku?!".

"Pikir saja! Tadi malam kakak sudah berjanji akan tidur dengan Taufan kan?! Tapi kenapa Kakak malah tidur dengan Gempa?!" Jelas Taufan sembari berteriak dan juga mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku…".

 _ **Flashback**_

"Kak Hali! Kak Hali!" Panggil Taufan.

"Kenapa, Taufan?".

"Malam ini Taufan tidur dengan Kakak boleh?" Tanya Taufan.

"Boleh." Jawab Halilintar singkat.

"Janji?" Tanya Taufan memastikan.

"Iya, janji…" Jawab Halilintar lembut dengan senyuman.

"Aku mau tanya lagi, Nanti malam waktu Taufan dan Kakak tidur… Kakak mau meluk Taufan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Mau…" Jawab Halilintar masih dengan nada yang lembut dan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Janji?" Taufan memastikan lagi.

"Iya…".

"Yeeey! Taufan saaaaayang Kakak!" Ucap Taufan lalu memeluk Halilintar.

"Taufan sikat gigi dulu ya~?".

"Iya…".

Setelah itu, Halilintar menuju ke ruang tamu untuk meminum jusnya.

Lalu kembali ke kamarnya, untuk menunggu Taufan.

Tak lama kemudian…

"Kak Hali… Gempa boleh tidur bareng kakak?" Gempa datang.

"Eh? Boleh sini." Halilintar mengizinkan adiknya untuk tidur bersamanya.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Taufan… Maaf… Kakak-" Kata – kata Halilintar di sela bentakkan Taufan.

"Sudah! Cukup! Taufan mau tidur dengan Fang malam ini!" Lagi – lagi Taufan membentak Halilintar.

"Ayo, Fang!" Ajak Taufan yang di ikuti Fang di belakangnya.

"Taufan…" Panggil Halilintar kecil, pelan dan sedikit nada sedih.

'Kakak bodoh! Kakak bodoh! Untuk orang yang di cintai saja bisa melupakan janji?! Aaaarrgh!' Batin Halilintar kesal.

 _ **Sementara di sisi lain…**_

"Hiks, Hiks, Hiks."

"Taufan… Cup, Cup, Cup…" Fang menyemangati Taufan yang sedang menangis.

"Kak Hali jahat… Hiks. Masa janji yang baru saja di buat sudah di lupakan… Hiks. Bukan hanya itu saja…" Ucap Taufan di sela isakkannya.

"Kak Taufan… Xiang Qi bawakan susu buat kakak… mau?" Tawar Xiang Qi sembari menyodorkan susu.

"Terima kasih…" Ucap Taufan sembari menerima susu yang di berikan Xiang Qi.

"Sama – sama…, Kalau kakak mau tinggal disini juga tidak apa… Nanti Xiang Qi ambilkan bajunya…".

"Terima kasih, Xiang Qi… Kau sungguh baik…" Puji Taufan.

"Itu sudah biasa… Kak Taufan tidur bareng Xiang Qi saja ya?" Ajak Xiang Qi.

"Iya…".

"Ayo tidur… Kasur Xiang Qi tingkat 2, mau di atas atau di bawah?" Tanya Xiang Qi.

"Di bawah saja…" Jawab Taufan.

"Baiklah… Kak Taufan mandi dulu, habis itu Kakak tidur ya? Biar Xiang Qi ambilkan baju kakak…" Ucap Xiang Qi di bibir pintu.

"Iya… Terima kasih, Xiang Qi…".

"Sama – sama…".

Xiang Qi keluar dari kamar, lalu berjalan menuju rumah si 5 kembaran.

"Permisi…" Salam Xiang Qi.

"Iya? Eh? Xiang Qi? Dimana Taufan?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Um… Ada di rumah Xiang Qi. Dia lagi tidur…" Jawab Xiang Qi.

"Aku boleh kesana?" Tanya Halilintar sekaligus meminta izin.

"Jangan!" Larang Xiang Qi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Halilintar keheranan.

"Kata Kak Taufan, dia tidak mau di ganggu saat sedang tidur…" Jawab Xiang Qi jujur.

"Baiklah…".

"Um… Kak Hali, Xiang Qi boleh ambil baju Kak Taufan?" Izin Xiang Qi.

"Eh? Untuk apa?!" Tanya Halilintar cemas.

"Um… Kata Kak Taufan…" Xiang Qi menggantugkan jawabannya.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa Taufan?!" Halilintar tidak sabaran.

"Dia… Mau tinggal di rumah Xiang Qi…" Jawab Xiang Qi dengan nada rendah.

"Tapi, kalau kakak mau mengunjungi Kak Taufan, bolehnya cuma sekali 3 hari… Dan untuk 1 minggu ini, belum boleh di jenguk…" Jelas Xiang Qi panjang.

"Taufan kenapa?! Kenapa dia seperti itu?!" Halilintar cemas dengan sikap Taufan yang berubah drastis karna dirinya.

"Xiang Qi juga tidak tau…".

"Ya, sudah… Masuk sana." Halilintar mengizinkan Xiang Qi.

"Baik… Terima kasih…" Ucap Xiang Qi sembari sedikit membungkuk lalu memasukki rumah si 5 kembaran.

'Kau kenapa Taufan? Apa aku mengingkari janjimu berkali – kali hingga tak terhitung?' Batin Halilintar sembari mengingat – ingat ke salahannya pada Taufan.

 **TBC**

 _ **Uhuhuhuhuhu! Di sini Hurtnya kerasa ngga?**_

 _ **FF ini untuk permintaan maaf karna Update Happiness in Our Live-nya telat. Quota WI-FI dah habis! :v**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Liar : Chapter 2**

Warning : Shonen-ai, Cross-dressing!Taufan!, Halilintar x Taufan!, Nyesek dah ilang :v

Maaf karena keterlambatan author dalam mengupdate Fic ini… Author merasa bersalah… Salahkan sekolah dan kakak – kakak author menguasai computer mulu!

Dari pada basa – basi, Mari kita baca FF ini!

Selamat Menikmati~!

"Aaaaaarrrggghhh! Aku tidak bisa tidur!" Teriak Halilintar di dalam bantalnya.

'Mungkin kalau aku tidur dengan Taufan, aku bisa tidur…' Batin Halilintar.

Halilintar turun dari ranjangnya lalu di saat hendak mengambil langkah pertama…

'Apa yang aku lakukan? Taufan sudah tidak ada disini lagi…' Batin Halilintar lagi dengan nada sedih.

Seketika lampu ber5 watt muncul di atas kepala Halilintar yang bertopi.

Halilintar lompat dari lantai 2, keluar rumah lewat jendela rumahnya.

"Gerakan Kilat!" Halilintar menggunakan kuasanya untuk sampai di tujuan, yaitu… Rumah Fang.

Halilintar sudah ada di depan rumah Fang berkat kuasanya.

Lalu kembali ia lompat menuju kamar Fang.

Dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah… ranjang berukuran _king size_ yang di tiduri oleh 2 pemuda yang tengah berpelukkan, dan yang di peluk itu Taufan.

'Sebesar ini kah Taufan membenciku?' Batin Halilintar ingin meneteskan air matanya.

Halilintar mulai memasuki wilayah kamar Fang, lalu ia mendekati Taufan yang di peluk Fang.

'Berani – beraninya kau merebut Taufan! Akanku rebut balik!' Batin Halilintar kesal.

Halilintar melepaskan pelukan ke2 pemuda itu, lalu ia ikatkan sapu tangannya di kepala Taufan hingga mata Taufan tertutup. Lalu mengambil tali berbahan halus untuk mengikat ke2 pergelangan Taufan.

Setelah semua sudah siap, Halilintar menggendong Taufan yang masih tertidur dengan gaya _bridal_ , lalu Halilintar melompat lagi dari jendela dan mendarat di depan rumah Fang, dan kembali Halilintar menggunakkan kuasanya untuk mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumahnya.

Halilintar lagi – lagi melompat memasuki kamarnya melewati jendela layaknya seorang ninja. Lalu menidurkan Taufan di ranjangnya, dan tidur sembari memeluk Taufan yang masih di tutupi matanya dan di ikat pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, _my love_ … Aku mencintaimu melebihi sebatas saudara… Melebihi siapapun di alam semesta ini… Aku sangat menyesal atas perbuatanku yang telah membuatmu membenciku… Tapi, tolong… Berikanlah aku 1 kesempatan lagi… Aku berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu… Aku akan melindungimu… Aku akan membuatmu bahagia… Tolong maafkan diriku…"

Bisik Halilintar di hadapan wajah Taufan dengan air mata yang menetes deras dari kedua kelopak matanya.

 _ **Paginya…**_

'Dimana aku? Kenapa gelap? Kenapa tanganku terikat? Apa aku… DI CULIK?!' Batin Taufan dengan keheranannya dan kepanikannya.

"Taufan…" Suara panggilan terdengar jelas oleh Taufan.

"Si – Siapa?! Mau apa kau?!" Tanya Taufan mulai ketakutan.

"Ini aku… Kakakmu…" Jawab Halilintar sembari melepas ikatan kain pada mata, dan pergelangan tangan Taufan.

"Kakak…?" Taufan terdiam sebentar lalu berlari sekencangnya menuju pintu kamar kakaknya, tetapi tubuhnya di kurung dekapan erat Halilintar dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi, Taufan!" Larang Halilintar masih mendekap Taufan.

"Tidak! Biarkan aku pergi!" Bentak Taufan.

Halilintar membalikkan tubuh mungil Taufan lalu melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Taufan dan tangan kanannya memegangi dagu Taufan.

"Tenang… Tenang…" Ujar Halilintar.

Taufan terdiam. Melihat Taufan terdiam, Halilintar segera menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Taufan.

Taufan mebelalakkan matanya, ingin memberontak tetapi sangat menyukai ciuman dari Halilintar, jadi ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati ciuman ini dan melingkari leher Halilintar.

Halilintar merasa lehernya di lingkari ia lingkarkan ke2 tangannya di pinggang Taufan.

Ciuman terlepas saat keduanya puas berciuman. Wajah Taufan merah padam.

"Mau memaafkanku?".

Taufan mengangguk ragu.

"Tetapi janji akan selalu bersamaku? Melindungiku? Menjagaku? Selalu ada untukku? Selalu menciumku setiap malam? Dan… Mencintaiku…?" Tanya Taufan bertubi – tubi.

Halilintar tersenyum bahagia sekaligus hangat.

"Iya… Aku janji… Janjiku tak akan aku larang kali ini…" Taufan tersenyum lega. Taufan menarik lengannya yang sedari tadi ia lingkarkan di leher kakaknya, untuk memeluknya.

"Mauku cium lagi?" Tanya Halilintar yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Um!" Taufan mengangguk mantap.

Halilintar memutuskan jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir Taufan.

Keduanya saling memperdalam ciumannya dengan saling memeluk.

Halilintar melepas pelukkannya.

"Sayang… Mandi dulu. Nanti kita berangkat bareng…" Ucap Halilintar lalu mencium kening Taufan.

"Baik, kak… Memang kakak sudah mandi?" Tanya Taufan.

"Sudahlah… Kita nanti telat, ayo cepat mandi." Perintah Halilintar lembut dan tulus.

"Um!" Taufan mengangguk semangat.

Taufan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Sedangkan Halilintar tengah menyiapkan baju dan buku untuk Taufan sekolah nanti.

 _ **Ceklek!**_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Halilintar menoleh menatap Taufan… Yang memakai handuk seperti gaya perempuan memakai handuk. Dada, perut, dan paha terselimuti oleh handuk. Badan yang basah, rambut yang agak berantakan dan basah menempel di leher Taufan. Seketika Halilinta-

 _ **Brush~!**_

Seketika Halilintar menjadi air terjun darah dengan sumber di hidungnya.

"Ka – Kak Hali! Kakak! Kakak! Bangun kakak! Jangan tinggalin Taufan!" Taufan mendekati Halilintar lalu membangunkannya sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Halilintar yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Ta – Taufan… Dari... mana… kau… belajar menggunakan… handuk seperti… itu…?" Tanya Halilintar terputus karna darahnya terus menerus mengalir keluar melewati hidungnya.

"Em… Dari Xiang Qi, kemarin malam dia ajari Taufan pakai handuk begini." Jawab Taufan dengan nada dan wajah polos.

'Good Work, Xiang Qi!' Puji Halilintar di batinnya.

"Kak… Kakak gak papa?" Tanya Taufan dengan muka yang suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper IMUT DAN UNYU dengan kepala yang di miringkan ke samping dan wajah yang polos menambah ke imutan di wajah Taufan.

 _ **Brush~!**_

Semburan darah dari hidung Halilintar menderas, membuat Taufan semakin panik.

"Kak! Kak! Kak Hali!" Panggil Taufan yang mungkin sudah menangis.

"Kenapa, Sayang? Kakak baik – baik aja kok…" Ujar Halilintar untuk menghilangkan rasa sedih dan khawatir Taufan.

"Sudah, yuk! Pakai bajumu!" Perintah Halilintar.

"Ok!" Taufan melangkah menuju ranjang yang sudah tersiapkan seragamnya dan seragam Halilintar.

'Eh? Kok rok? Bukannya tadi aku siapinnya celana?' Batin Halilintar saat menatap rok tadinya adalah celana.

'Ada surat…' Lanjut batin Halilintar lalu membaca surat itu.

 _Dear Kak Halilintar dan Taufan…_

 _Ini aku, Xiang Qi. Aku sudah tau Kak Taufan ada di rumah 5 Kembaran… Tadinya… Xiang Qi mau suruh Kak Taufan pake rok di pagi hari… Tapi Kak Taufannya ngga ada di kamar Kak Fang, jadinya Xiang Qi kirim ke sini!_

 _Note :_

 _Xiang Qi tambahin bonus untuk Kak Taufan… Jepitan Cyclone dan Pita ikatan rambut warna biru tua! Pakai ya, Kak Taufan~! Ada juga kertas di antara jepitan dan pitanya, isi kertasnya cara memakai jepitan dan pita dengan benar agar Kak Taufan lebih cantik~! Kan mumpung ini hari pertama sekolah!_

 _Salam,_

 _Xiang Qi_

'Sekali lagi, Good Work, Xiang Qi!' Puji Halilintar lagi di dalam batinnya sembari membayangkan Taufan memakai Rok, Jepitan Cyclone dan Pitanya… Dan juga seringai di bibirnya.

"Taufan, Kau sudah pakai-" Halilintar mengakhiri kalimatnya yang seharusnya di lanjutkan karena melihat Taufan yang sudah memakai semua barang yang di ekspor ( ?! ) Xiang Qi ke sini.

"Bagaimana penampilan Taufan?" Tanya Taufan polos.

'Tidak Hali! Tidak! Jangan di lahap dulu! Nanti di sekuel Happiness in Our Live chapter Halifan yang judulnya Let's Make a Baby ajah!' Batin- ( Kak Hali! Jangan spoiler dong! ) Halilintar sembari menahan hasrat ingin melahap Taufan hidup – hidup.

"Ca… Cantik… Makin imut kok. Sudah, yuk! Kita berangkat!" Ajak Halilintar dan mereka pergi menuju sekolah sembari bergandengan tangan.

 _ **Di kelas…**_

"Salam Kenal~! Aku Taufan!" Salam Taufan dengan senyuman manis membuat kaum adam bersorak Cantiknya!, Manisnya!, Kencan yuk, Taufan~! dan sebagainya hingga ada yang mengatakan Menikahlah denganku, Taufan~! Dan semua hal itu membuat Sang Kilat Merah Halilintar berdarah mendidih.

"Aku Halilintar, Taufan istriku." Salam Halilintar pedas, sinis, dingin dan membuat murid – murid yang melamar Taufan diam seketika.

 **FIN**

 _ **Akhirnya selesai juga~! Mari kita balas reviewan para readers~!**_

 _ **Kalau ada yang nanya**_

" _ **Sejak kapan Halifan jadi Husband and Wife?"**_

 _ **Jawabannya "Sebelum Proposing You di publish" –Halilintar, Suami Taufan.**_

 _ **Terima Kasih kepada :**_

 _ **Angel Nam'Woohyunie**_ _ **( Au tuh, Kak Hali! #dihujaninpedanghalilintar Terima Kasih sudah mereview~! Kak- Kak Angel~! :v )**_

 _ **Charllotte-chan**_ _ **( Aku juga kasihan sama Taufan… Terima Kasih sudah mau review~! )**_

 _ **DesyNAP ( Ini sudah aku lanjut… Ehehehe… Padahal aku ngga bisa buat FF hurt lho… Terima Kasih sudah beri review~! )**_

 _ **Aqari Cliste**_ _ **( Aku juga kasihan sama Taufan… Terima Kasih sudah semangatin author~! Terima Kasih sudah mereview~! )**_

 _ **Black Sweet Princess**_ _ **( Kak Hali masih punya hati kok, semua orang punya… Terima Kasih sudah mereview~! )**_

 _ **Kirana Rahmani ( Cie yang ngeblush~! Suka Hali ya? Suka apa Cinta~? Tapi maaf, Hali sudah mempunyai :v Terima Kasih sudah mau kasih review~! )**_

 _ **Putri ( Ini sudah aku lanjutkan… Bukan cengeng, tapi terharu… Terima Kasih sudah mereview~! )**_

 _ **Wu Zi Mei**_ _ **( Wkakakakakak! Disini juga banjir! Terima Kasih sudah mau kasih review~! )**_

 _ **Ada yang mau request FF?**_

 _ **Aku terima kecuali yang berkaitan dengan Ying dan Yaya ya?**_

 _ **Review please~!**_


End file.
